What If?
by QueenOfArt
Summary: This is my first time writing a fanfic, actually my first time writing a story. Please take my poor grammar, run on sentences, and typos for love. This story is based on my fav. ship Annalise & Eve...it starts two months after Annalise let Eve go, to be loved by someone else. I would love to hear your comments and feedback!
1. What If?

**This is my first time writing a fanfic, actually my first time writing a story. Please take my poor grammar, run on sentences, and typos for love.**

 **This story is based on my fav. ship Annalise & Eve...two months after Eve moved away.**

What If...?

It's been two months since Eve moved to California to be with her new girlfriend Vanessa, and there wasn't a day that went by that Annalise didn't think about her-my, how the tables have turned. She hasn't heard from Eve since the night she let her go; not one call, not one text, or email, and it was killing her. With all the latest drama and betrayal that was going on in her life: Frank leaving, Suspended law license, breaking up with Nate, she desired Eve's love and affection more than ever. Realizing that Eve was no longer in her life, hit her hard, harder than she expected. Annalise was sitting alone in her kitchen, in her empty house, thinking about the what ifs: "What if I had committed to Eve 20 yrs ago", "What if I took her offer to move to NY with her", "What if I finally admitted that I was bi, What if I finally confessed to Eve that I loved her back", but it was too late, she missed out on the chance to be Eve's trophy wife, to be Mrs. Rothlo.

The loneliness and regret had Annalise craving for a shot of Vodka, just one shot would numb the hurt and pain she was feeling, but her stint in AA was going so good, she didn't want to mess that up, especially since the Disciplinary Board and that damn President was on her case. Annalise stood at her kitchen's counter, conflicted, to drink or not to drink? Her mind shifted to that last bottle of liquor she kept stashed away in the basement, just in case she decided to say 'screw it all'. Annalise walked to the basement door and turned the knob, with tears in her eyes, she fought the urge. The only thing that made her snap out of it and resist, was Eve. She thought, 'What would Eve do?' She knew Eve would talk her out of it, because she didn't like to see that side of Annalise. Since Annalise couldn't have her vodka fix, she wanted more than ever right now to have her Eve fix.

Annalise picked up her phone, she was tempted to send her a text. She wrote a simple message, "Hi", she thought that was innocent enough, and not too desparate. Ten minutes went by and Annalise was still staring at her phone, contemplating on whether to hit send, she decided against it. Instead, she scrolled through her inbox, reading all of the cute messages Eve ever texted her: "You miss me?", "Still thinking about your comfortable sheets...", "Check out this view, this could be yours" "Is Paris still on the table?" "XO", etc. This made Annalise blush, it was the first time she cracked a smile in a very long time, Eve always had that effect on her. Suddenly, Annalise became sad again, because she knew these saved texts and the saved selfies they took together in her photo gallery would be the only connection she had to Eve. She knew she wouldn't be able to call Eve anytime of day or night anymore, or get in the car and drive to NY to surprise her anymore, Eve had a partner now, Eve moved on...


	2. You Need A Lawyer

Chapter 2: You Need A Lawyer

 ** _Setting: Bonnie & Annalise having a conversation inside AK's jail cell hours after the fire._**

"You need a lawyer Annalise, I don't think I can handle it".

"You're representing me. "

"Do you want me to call Eve?"

"Eve moved on Bonnie. Do not call her. You hear me?"

"Yes"

* * *

 ** _The next morning: San Francisco, California. 9:00 am_**

Eve was up early sipping her morning coffee, and checking her emails on her laptop; this has been her morning routine since she moved to California four months ago. She spends most of her time networking online, trying to build up clientele, while Vanessa is at work.

As Eve was scrolling through her usual emails: LinkedIn, Monster ads, spam, the Legal Newsletter, she came across a headline that shook her to core, making her drop the hot mug of coffee right out of her hand onto her lap. "Dammit", Eve cursed, but even the burning sensation couldn't take her eyes off what she just read.

 _ **"Subject: Philadephia Attorney Annalise Keating Arrested on Arson/Murder Charges"**._

"Oh..My..God", with her heart pounding, and tears welling up in her eyes, Eve hurriedly clicked on the article to read the details. She couldn't believe what she was reading. _"...One of Keating's students, Wes Gibbons, died in the inside the fire..."._ "Oh My God, Wes!", Eve gasped, at that moment the tears began to fall. She knew how Annalise felt about that boy, he was like her son for goodness sake! She knew all too well what lengths Annie went through to protect him, because she witnessed it 11 years ago, she was there.

A million thoughts were going through Eve's head right now, her first reaction was 'I need to get to Annalise'.

"Okay, calm down Eve, think", she said to herself. She wanted and needed answers. She intentionally hadn't talked to Annalise since she left Philly that day, but honestly, it wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about her. Eve knew if she kept in touch with her she would just get pulled back in somehow, so she avoided all communication.

Who could she call? She knew Annalise didn't have access to her phone, and she didn't have Bonnie's number, then it suddenly hit her-"Nate!" She still had Nate's number from the time she represented him. Anxiously biting her nails, Eve picked up her phone and dialed Nate's number. "C'mon..pick up, pick up _"...'You've reached the voicemail box of Nate Lahey, leave a brief message after the beep.'_

"Hi Nate, this is Eve. I heard the news about Annalise, please call me back! Thanks."

Eve paced the floor, she had to get back to Philly. But 'what about Vanessa she thought', what would she tell her? _"I'm traveling across the country to rescue my ex girlfriend?"_ She never told Vanessa about Annalise, or as Eve likes to say, "her soulmate who broke her heart".

Eve's phone rang, interrupting her thoughts, it was Nate.

"Hey Nate, please tell me what's going on."

"I don't know everything just yet, but she caught a serious charge. The DA's office was investigating her, next thing I know her house exploded with Wes inside, they arrested her for it.

"Why, do they have evidence?", Eve asked.

"An Anonymous source gave her up."

"Annalise wouldn't do this, she loved Wes.

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"What?"

"We're not on the best of terms right now. You coming down?"

"I'm actually in Cali, I moved here four months ago. I'm thinking really hard about flying out there."

"You probably should, she'll need a good lawyer. I gotta go. I'll keep you informed." *Click*

Eve started to search the web for flights leaving out in the morning, but her mind went back to Vanessa, she didn't want to make any plans without filling her in. V didn't get off work until 5 pm, but Eve couldn't wait that long, so she texted her.

"Lets meet for lunch, we need to chat."

"Ok babe, everything okay?

"Yes, everything's fine, see you at noon."

At lunch Eve told Vanessa she needed to travel to Philly to help a client, a long time friend who was in trouble that needed her services. She withheld the fact that this "long time friend" was an ex girlfriend. Eve let Vanessa know she will be gone for a week, could be longer depending on how things play out. Vanessa, being so kind (and maybe naive), understood. She knew this was Eve's career and it would be a good opportunity for her since she hasn't picked up any work here in Cali yet.

"Thanks babe for understanding".

"Of course babe, its your job."

"I gotta go pack, seeya at home tonight. Love you." They kiss and end their lunch date.

With Vanessa's blessings, when Eve got back to her car, she pulled put her I-pad and booked her flight to Philly. Tomorrow, she'll be face to face with a surprised Annalise, for the first time in months...


	3. Still Don't Like Surprises?

Chapter 3: "Still Don't Like Surprises?"

48 hours and Annalise was still in her holding cell. No word yet when she would see the judge to get bail or anything. She didn't know what the hell was taking Bonnie so long to get her out of here; Annalise tried to let her have some responsibility, but the girl just couldn't do anything right. As Annalise was laying on her cot, reflecting on the events that took place two nights ago, a security guard showed up at her cell, interrupting her thoughts.

"Mrs. Keating, you have a visitor that would like to see you, please come with me".

 _A visitor_?, Annalise thought. She hoped it was Bonnie, because she wasn't in the mood to see any of her students, Frank, Nate, or anybody that would just put blame on her.

He handcuffed Annalise and took her to a room down the hall.

When Annalise entered the room, and saw who the visitor was, she nearly passed out, it was Eve. Annalise just stood there frozen in place, while Eve was sitting at the table with a half smirk on her face.

"Still don't like surprises?", she asked. "Guard, please leave us. Thanks."

As the guard left the room, Eve gestured for Annalise to have a seat. She sat, without saying a word. They both spent the next minute just staring at each other. Eve had a look of pity and admiration, while Annalise had a more intense, icy glare.

Annalise broke the silence, "What are you doing here?", she asked in a serious tone.

"Well, it looks like you need my services. I flew here to help you, I'm your lawyer Annalise.

"Bonnie's my lawyer"

"Oh really? And where is she? Two days later and you're still in here, not much help is she? You are facing some serious charges and I can get you out of this, just let me help you. You have to trust me, okay? Can you do that?"

Annalise knew Eve wouldn't take no for an answer, so she just nodded in agreement.

"While I was on the plane here, I managed to pull some strings. Knowing that he owed me a favor, I emailed Judge Harrison, and he said he's very fond of you and the work you do in the courtroom, so he decided to skip the bail process and let you go, but for now, the charges still remain. Gimme a couple days, and I'll see if I can get those dropped as well. The only thing you have left to do is fill out your release papers, and you'll be free within the next half hour."

"Eve _"

"You're welcome", she cut Annalise off before she could say another word.

Annalise couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was Eve doing all this for her? Well, she already knew why, but she'll save that conversation for later, right now she was just happy to be getting released.

Thirty minutes later, they were walking out of the jailhouse back to Eve's rental car.

"Now, we just need to get you a hot shower, in some fresh clothes, with a hot meal. I have a room at the Four Seasons, while I'm in town you're welcome to stay there with me. Sorry about your house, I know what it meant to you."

"Thanks, that should be fine, just swing me by Bonnie's to get my things." Annalise always kept a spare set of clothes at Bonnie's house, just in case she had to crash there on a drunken night.

Annalise was quiet for most of the ride, she was just wondering what was Eve's intentions, what did this all mean.

Bonnie heard a knock at her door, she was surprised to see Annalise and Eve standing there. She was hesitant to answer because she had company over, Frank.

"Hey, how did you get out?", Bonnie said with a look of confusion and fear.

"Are you gonna let us in or not, I have to get my things".

Bonnie slowly moved out the way to let them in. Frank was sitting on the couch in the living room; this made Annalise livid.

"While I'm sitting in jail, you were here screwing Frank!? Is this why you couldn't do your job?"

"Let me explain, _"

Annalise cut her off, "Save it! Eve is now my lawyer. Just let me get my things and Im out of here".

Eve was standing near the door quiet and confused, she didn't understand why Annalise reacted that way, but its none of her business. Annalise came back with her purse and a small duffle bag in her hand. "Let's Go", she said to Eve.

Back in the car Eve questioned Annalise, "Do you wanna tell me what that lil spat was all about?'

"Eve, not now."

"Fine, but a lil courtesy would be nice, I just got you out of jail woman."

"Sorry, it's not your fault. I'm just...I'm just tired of everything. Ugh, I could really use a drink." Tears began to well up in Annalise's eyes.

"When we get to the room we'll order room service, order some drinks, and have a long chat. Everything's gonna be fine, okay?" Eve reached over and stroked Annalise's cheek. When Eve realized what she was doing, she quickly jerked her hand back, her face turning red.

They rode in awkward silence the rest of the way to the hotel.

Annalise had to admit that it felt nice, she missed Eve's touch. _This is gonna be a long, yet interesting night,_ she thought to herself...


	4. What Are Your Intentions?

**Ch. 4: What Are Your Intentions?**

"Make yourself at home", Eve said to Annalise as they walked into her mini suite. "You can put your things in the closet if you want, and the bathroom is in the corner to the right. "Get comfortable."

Annalise noticed there was only one bed in the room, queen size. Eve saw her staring at the bed, so she spoke up.

"You can have the bed, you deserve a good night sleep after sleeping on a cot for two days, I'll sleep on the pull out sofa."

"No, I couldn't do that, we can share the bed, it's not like we haven't before."

"But that was when_ ", Eve caught herself, "alrighty then, I'll stay on my side, you stay on yours."

"Fine with me", Annalise said.

"You can go shower and freshen up, while I order room service. Anything special you wanted?"

"As long as expensive vodka is on the menu, I'm good."

Eve giggled, "Coming right up!"

Annalise took an extra long, hot shower, the water felt so good against her skin. Once she stepped out the shower, she could tell the food had arrived, from the aroma that made its way inside the bathroom, "Mmmm". After drying herself off, she realized she left her night clothes inside her bag in the closet.

"Dammit", Annalise sweared. There wasn't a robe in the bathroom, so she wrapped her towel around her to cover up _. "Here goes"_ she thought, as she opened the door. _"How embarassing."_

Eve heard Annalise come out, but she had her back turned, pouring the wine inside the glasses. "The food just got_", Eve wasn't expecting to see a half naked Annalise when she turned around, she could barely get her words out, "The food just got here, so it's still hot", she managed to say, with her head slightly turned, trying not to stare.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab my night clothes, excuse me for a sec". Annalise went to the closet and quickly pulled out her clothes and went back to the bathroom. It's not like Eve hasn't seen her like this before, but things were different now.

" _Wow, she looked hot",_ Eve thought to herself. _"Snap out of it, you're here on business only, and plus theres Vanessa."_ Right, Vanessa, now would be a good time to call and check in while Annalise was still in the bathroom.

Eve dialed her girlfriend, "Hey babe, everything's going smooth so far, I managed to get my client out on bail, he still has the charges though (yes, she said "he"), I'm working to get those dropped, so I'll be out here for a couple more days. Im back at the room, I'm just going to relax for the rest of the night. Okay babe, have a good night, love you".

Annalise walked out the bathroom the same time she overheard Eve telling her girlfriend she loved her. _Ouch_ , Annalise's heart stung when she heard it, but she didn't let it get next to her her, she kept her cool and walked over to get her food.

"Mmm, something smells good. Is that lobster?"

"Yes it is"

"My favorite", Annalise said.

"How could I forget?", Eve responded.

 _They both stared at each other, in a moment of brief awkward silence_.

"And I ordered your expensive bottle of vodka, and some red wine to go with."

Eve popped the cork, "let's toast, to a 'Free Annalise'." They both laughed, clinked their glasses, and sipped their wine. "Now lets dig in, I know you're starving."

"Very much so", Annalise replied.

They got their food, Annalise poured her a shot of vodka, and they sat down at the small table, and started chatting about a variety of things: politics, the weather, tv shows, etc. No mention of law, Annalise's situation, or their past relationship. It was a light, happy, discussion that went on for about 45 minutes. Annalise hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time, it was a good escape from her reality.

"The food was amazing, "How much do I owe you?", Annalise asked.

"Nothing, it's on me, don't worry about it", Eve said.

"Of course not, I have to give you something. C'mon, lets just split it 50/50."

"Annalise, you don't have to give me anything, you're going through alot right now, keep your money."

Annalise didn't say anything, just eyed Eve, trying to read her, then she spoke up, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Eve..."

"You know why Annalise"

"I don't, and I know it's not because you still love me because you made it very clear you were in love with someone else.

"Here we go, you just couldn't wait, could you? What a way to spoil a nice evening."

Annalise raised her voice, "What am I supposed to think? You walked away, and then you show up out of the blue, trying to be "Captain Must Save Annalise".

"You were in trouble, you needed help."

"Yes, help, but flying across the country to save your ex? What does Vanessa think about this? She doesn't know does she? You haven't told her about me, have you?"

"Stop making this about Vanessa, just admit it, you're freaked out right now, you're scared this means something."

"Well does it?", Annalise quesitoned. "What does this mean Eve, flying out here, lying to your girlfriend, bailing me out, wining and dining me. Admit it, you're still in love with me."

"Annalise..." Eve began to tear up, "Just drop it."

"I knew there was a motive behind this", Annalised shaked her head.

"What if I do, is that a crime?"

Annalise shouted, "I let you go to give you an out, so you can be loved like you deserved and wanted to be loved, so you don't get caught up in my mess, so you can finally be free of me."

"I'll never be free of you Annalise, I guess I didn't realize that until I was on the plane, on the way here."

Both ladies were crying at this point. Annalise just downed her third shot of vodka, trying to numb herself and the feelings.

"Eve, let me go, its for your own good. Trust me."

"I thought I could, I thought by moving to California was my way out, but as soon as I heard the news about you, all the emotions and memories came back. The thought of losing you, you being in prison, I couldn't bear the thought of that, so that's why I'm here Annalise. You're right, I'm still in love with you."

"So what about Vanessa?"

"I love her too."

Annalise questioned Eve, "but are you in love with her?"

Eve paused, "I don't know, I'm so confused." Tears began to fall.

Something inside Annalise suddenly softened, she hated to see Eve cry like this.

"Come here, Annalise reached out to Eve.

Eve went over to Annalise, and Annalise consoled her. "I know it's complicated, we're all complicated. It's fine." Annalise rocked Eve in her arms. "Lets get some rest, we both had long days today. Lets sleep on it and see what tomorrow brings."

Annalise walked Eve to her side of the bed, tucked her in, and turned off the lights. Annalise got in on the other side, she then wrapped her arms around Eve in an innocent cuddle.

"Good night Annalise"

"Good night Eve"

And the ladies went to sleep...


	5. Don't Tempt Me

Annalise was the first one to wake up the next day. She woke up with her head slightly pounding, she knew she had too much to drink last night, and not only that, she felt anxiety from Eve confessing to still being in love with her. Annalise's arm was still around Eve, holding her. Careful not to wake her, she sat up, looking down at her, admiring how gorgeous she look while sleeping, how gorgeous she looked period. After all these years Annalise still wondered what Eve saw in her, she could have any woman she wanted, but she just wanted her. Annalise had to admit she loved Eve too, but she could not bring herself to tell Eve that, that was what freaked her out, she didn't know how to receive love, much less give it.

Annalise decided to go freshen up before Eve woke up. Before she went in the bathroom, she ordered breakfast for two, "I would like to order two Omelet entrees along with Mimosas to room 4550, please." By the time she washed up, the food should be here. Fifiteen minutes later, Annalise was out the shower, with her makeup and wig touched up. She was surprised to see Eve already up, and moving around.

"Good Morning, I'm surprised you're up."

"The running water woke me up. You look great"

"Thanks, I ordered us some breakfast, it should be here any minute" There was knock at the door. ""Here it is now."

"Great, let me go wash my face. I'll be right back,"

Annalise got the food, sat it down on the table, and waited for Eve to get back. Once Eve was at the table, the ladies dug into their omelets; no one said anything for a few minutes. Annalise broke the silence.

"Do you wanna talk about last night?"

"Whats there to talk about? I let you know that Im still in love with you. That hasn't changed."

"Oook, so what about your relationship?"

Eve sighed. "Vanessa's a nice girl, I just have to give us a chance. Maybe eventually I'll fall in love with her the same way I love you. I don't have a choice, right?"

"What do you mean by that?", Annalise asked.

Eve explained, "I know you're still not ready to commit, you can't even tell me you love me. But don't worry Annalise, I know that you do, you don't even have to say it. I know you're just too freaked out to."

"Shouldn't you demand that from me though? Stop selling yourself short."

"I know you won't change, at least not right now. You have to love yourself first, I get it." Eve seemed peeved. "Sam really did a number on you."

That remark struck a nerve with Annalise, she wiped her mouth and threw her napkin on the table. "You care to explain that?", she said sternly.

"He was your therapist, he was supposed to help you fix this. Hell, he made you worse! I guess that's because you all were doing more screwing than counseling."

"Don't go there", Annalise snapped. "Its best you stop while you're ahead."

"What's the problem, you don't wanna hear the truth?"

"I know you didn't like Sam, but let it go. I can't believe you're still holding a grudge with a dead man. It's not all his fault, I played a part in that too, it was my poor decision to leave you."

"At least you know it was a poor decision, we're getting somewhere."

"Eve_"

"I'm done talking about this, I'm going to shower, sorry I even brought him up." Eve got up and went into the bathroom to bathe"

Annalise was upset, she couldn't believe this turned into another argument, she was over it. However, one thing did stick out to her, Eve said that she knew she loved her back. And Eve was right, she did love her, in love with her more than she'll ever know. Annalise was done being mad, she was prepared to apologize to Eve when she came out.

Annalise was distracted when Eve came out the bathroom with just her bra and panties on, underneath an opened robe. She was not prepared for this, she just admired the view and went on with her apology, as if he hadn't noticed.

"I'm sorry for getting you upset", Annalise said, glancing back and forth from her body to her face.

"I'm sorry too. I can't lt my feelings get in the way of my job, I'm here to get you out of this mess, forgive me for not being professional."

"Oh stop, it's me you're talking to here, we both got out of hand. Theres feelings on both sides, and that'll never change."

Eve was pleased to hear Annalise still had her feelings for her as well, she didn't use the word 'love', but for Annalise that was close enough.

"That's very true. Oh, and just letting you know, I decided I'm continuing my relationship with Vanessa, to see where it goes."

Annalise wasn't too surprised to hear that, and she wasn't concerned because she knew she would always have Eve's heart. "That's fine, do what you think it best", she told her.

"Good, I'm glad thats out of the way, now can we just relax and catch up."

The ladies sipped their mimosas, while laughing and reminiscing about their college days.

Eve brought the conversation to a different discussion, "Getting back to yesterday, why did you go off on Bonnie like that?"

"What do you mean why did I go go off, I was sitting in jail when she was supposed to get me out."

"You seemed more upset that she was possibly screwing Frank. It was like, you were jealous."

"Eve, drop it"

"Annalise please don't tell me you two..."

"Of course not, she's like my child."

"Well something happened, you can't even look me in my eyes right now."

"We kissed okay, well I kissed her. I was drunk, lonely, and I needed comfort, you know how I get, it didn't mean anything."

"I knew it! I always suspected that she was in love with you, but I can't believe you."

"It sounds like you're the one who's jealous."

"Well yeah, I am, this whole time I was worried about you and Nate, now its Bonnie I have to worry about."

"Well you dont get to be, remember you have someone now, but lets not get back into that."

"Wow, you move fast"

"Look whos's talking , I said it was a spur of the moment, one time thing, theres nothing going on between us, besides, she's too busy riding Frank's cock to care."

Now it was Annalise's turn to change the subject. "Can we talk about why you're walking around in nothing but your bra and panties?" _A sexy pair of bra and panties I might add_ , she thought to herself.

"So you noticed?"

"Of course I noticed. You mean you're doing this intentionally?"

"Maybe..." Eve looked at Annalise seductively in the eyes.

"Do not tempt me Eve"

"Maybe that's my motive..."

"Whats gotten into you? I think you might of had too many mimosas", Annalise teased.

But Eve was more serious, "I'm not tipsy, I'm totally clearheaded, and I know what I want right now."

"Remember , the last time we tried this you stopped me. And weren't you just talking about making it work with Vanessa a little while ago."

"Look, I'm going back to California in a few days and I don't know when the next time I'm going to see you again, I might as well get what I'm feeling out of my system. You only live once..."

"You do know if we go through with this, it'll count as an affair, right?"

"Wouldn't be my first."

Annalise grinned, "Well on that note...", she pulled Eve towards her, grabbed her face, Eve grabbed hers, and the two lovers shared a deep, passionate kiss, which led to other things...

To Be Continued...


	6. Work Hard, Play Harder

Annalise threw Eve down on the bed and got on top of her, being the more dominant one. "I'm going to show you" *kiss*..."how" *kiss*..."much"*kiss*... "I" *kiss*..."appreciate you". Annalise started kissing on Eve's neck, and all over her chest. "Do you want me to stop?"

Eve grabbed Annalise's hand and placed it in between her legs, "Does it feel like I want you to stop?"

"Damn you're wet!"

"All for you. Now stop talking, and let your mouth get to work."

Annalise then reached underneath Eve to unhook her bra, and threw it on the floor. Eve's perky boobs were standing at attention. Annalise started to suck on her nipples, Eve then let out a moan.

"Bite size", Annalise teased, giggling at the fact that she was able to fit one of Eve's boobs into her mouth.

They always joked about how different their bodies were. Eve was tall with small breasts and a slim frame; Annalise was on the shorter side, with big boobs, and a fuller figure. However, their body difference didn't stop the kinkiness in the bedroom. Annalise loved when she was on top, and Eve would wrap her long legs around her waist, locking her in closer.

Annalise kissed all the way down pass Eve's flat stomach, and she stopped only to take off Eve's lacy panties. Eve lifted her hips to help her slide them off. Annalise took the panties and held them up to her nose, enjoying the scent of Eve's juices. "Mmmm", she inhaled, then tossed them to the floor.

Eve gave her a smile, "You're such a freak! But I like it."

Still on top of Eve, Annalise admired Eve's fully naked body. She rubbed her hand over Eve's perfectly shaved landing strip; Eve always kept herself well groomed down there, if she wasn't fully waxed then she would keep it neatly trimmed. Eve spread her legs before Annalise had chance to; she was ready.

First Annalise started off fingering Eve, inserting her middle finger deep into her puss. "Still tight I see."

"Always", Eve said faintly. Annalise then got a rhythm going, slightly curving her fingers, aiming for her G-spot. "God Annalise" , Eve was underneath her arching her back from the pleasure.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?", Annalise asked. (When it came to Eve, Annalise was always a softee and so protective of her; very different from how she treated her inner circle).

"No, it feels great", Eve said panting. Annalise then pulled her finger out gently, and stuck it in her mouth to savor the taste. "Still sweet, how I like it." Eve blushed.

Annalise was just about to dive into Eve's core, when Eve stopped her. "Wait, let me get you out these clothes first, I want you naked." She unbuttoned Annalise's blouse, then smoothly pulled down her pants. Eve kissed her, then nuzzled her neck, removing her bra. Annalise's "jugs" spilled out. "Wow", Eve admired, then starting to fondle them. She then slowly removed Annalise's panties, while looking her seductively in the eyes. Once they were off, the ladies locked lips again.

"Now that we're even (naked), lay back down.", Annalise ordered.

Eve laid back with her legs wide open, but before Annalise went down, she started to play with herself to give Annalise a show. She then rubbed on her clit, parted her lady lips below, flashing her vagina. She then inserted her own finger into her vagina, then pulled it out to taste herself..."Mmm, I think I'm ready for you now." The view turned Annalise on.

"And you call me a freak", she laughed. "That was hot, now let me do my job." Annalise then went tongue first into Eve's core, tongue banging her cunt.

Eve grabbed her lover's head with both hands, and pushed her in deeper, "Fuck me, fuck me", she chanted.

Annalise reached up with both hands to grab Eve's boobs, while she lapped her tongue quickly up and down the length of Eve's pussy. Suddenly, she then clenched Eve's stiff clit with her full lips, and sucked on it.

"Oh god, oh god Annalise". Her cries caused Annalise to suck harder. "Fuck!", Eve cried out.

Annalise came up for air only for a second to say, "Does Vanessa make you feel like this?"

"Noo", Eve panted.

"Can I make you cum harder?"

"Hell yes", then she pushed Annalise's head back down, because she was on the verge of climaxing, she was almost there.

"Wait", Annalise said, rolling over on her back. "Ride my face", she told Eve.

Eve quickly got up and straddled her face, and rode her tongue. Annalise gripped Eve's hips while Eve moved back and forth in a sexy motion, making sure Annalise's tongue touched her clit and slit simultaneously. Annalise then smacked her ass. The ass smacks turned Eve on so much that on the third smack, she exploded all over Annalise's tongue. Her body felt numb from pleasure, she just collapsed on the bed beside Annalise, still trembling from her orgasm.

Annalise rolled on her side to watch Eve. She caressed Eve's belly, while she came off her high. Then the two shared a deep kiss, moaning with lust. When the ladies broke their kiss, they both laid in silence, satisfied with smiles on their faces.

Annalise broke the silence, "For somebody who doesn't believe in God, you sure did call his name alot." They both laughed out loud.

"Well I couldn't help it, the way you had me going, I can't even explain." Eve rubbed Annalise's cheek, "You're still the best I ever had."

"And I don't ever wanna lose that title, said Annalise. They smiled at each other, then softly kissed.

Rising off the bed, Eve quipped, "Well I guess we have to shower again." "I guess so", Annalise responded.

The ladies then showered together, no sex, just bathed each other, admiring the other's body. When they first became intimate with each other back in college, Annalise was very self-conscious of being naked in front of Eve because she had a few stretch marks, and a slight tummy, but Eve made it known she loved all of her imperfections. Now, Annalise is very comfortable being nude in front of her, but it did take some time. The ladies got out and dried each other off.

While they were toweling each other, Annalise joked, "Don't judge, I didn't shave yet", referring to her trimmed bush down below.

"Oh please, you know I don't care. I will still devour it regardless, you know that." Eve winked. And Annalise did know that, Eve loved her unconditionally.

* * *

Eve got dressed in a business suit because she had business to take care of today. She had to go down to the courthouse to meet with the Judge to pull some strings for the charges to be dropped, the real reason she flew down here, but she sure was enjoying the extra perks.

"Should I go with you to the courthouse?", Annalise asked.

"No I'll handle it. Just stay here and relax, rest, and rejuvenate. I'll probably be gone for the rest of the afternoon. I'm hoping to come back with some good news."

"You're a good lawyer Eve, I know it'll work out fine. Thanks again for flying out here to help me."

"No problem Love", Eve finished brushing her hair in the mirror then walked to the door. "Wish me luck."

Annalise have her a smack on the butt and jokingly said, "Go getem Tiger." Eve giggled, then left the room.

Annalise checked her phone for the first time that day. She had two missed calls, one from Bonnie and one from Nate. She called Bonnie back to see what excuses she had this time.

"Hey, I saw you called. What's going on?"

"I called to see how you were Annalise, that's all."

"I'm fine. Eve is taking good care of me", she boasted.

"I"m sure. Sorry for not being a good lawyer, I was just nervous. Remember I told you to call Eve, I knew she would do a better job."

"Well don't I know that. I'm out now because of her, and she's trying to get the charges dropped as we speak."

"Good. Also I'm sorry about Frank being here when you came by."

"Save it Bonnie. You can do what you want. I'm over it." Annalise wasn't in the mood to hear another one of Bonnie's 'woe is me' rants. "I gotta go, talk to you later", and she hung up.

She then called Nate, he answered, "Hey, word is you got out on bail."

"Yea, Eve came to town, and managed to get me out. She's trying to get the charges dropped."

"That Eve, she's a good one."

"Tell me about it. So what are you hearing through the grapevine at work? Any leads on who really did this, because I didn't do this."

"Calm down, the detectives are still searching and investigating whats left of your house. Don't worry about it."

"You tell Atwood I'm coming for her."

"Leave it alone Annalise. Just get yourself out of this mess. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at the Four Seasons, at Eve's hotel room."

"Oh", he paused. He knew what was going on. "Look, the police department has your car in their custody, it wasn't damaged from the fire, it got towed from your house."

"I'll get it once I'm settled. Thanks Nate."

"No problem. Take care of yourself."

* * *

An hour had passed since Eve left. Annalise ordered a small bottle of vodka from room service. She might as well get comfortable and relax while Eve was gone. She watched some tv and drunk vodka, she hasn't had the time to sit down and actually watch a movie in a long time because her life has been so hectic. Annalise dozed off, which turned into a long nap. The nightmare of Wes woke her up out her sleep, she still couldn't believe he was really gone. She felt like she failed him, because she promised his mom she would protect him. Feeling responsible, she put herself in a fetal position and cried.

Once Annalise got herself together and collected her thoughts, she checked the clock, another three hours had went by. She looked at her phone, but there wasn't any missed calls from Eve, she felt like that was a bad sign. It was almost 5 pm, so she knew the courthouse would be closing soon. To take her mind off Wes and the charges, she went down to the lobby to get some fresh air. Her phone started ringing, it was Eve.

"Please tell me something good."

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news."

"What is it?"

"The good news is, Judge Harrison dropped the charges and cleared your name!"

"Eve, are you serious?"

"Yes, and I have the paperwork to prove it."

"Yes! Thank God."

Eve came walking in the lobby, Annalise saw her coming so they hung up their phones. Annalise went up to Eve and hugged her, "Thank you Eve, thank you."

"You're forever welcome. Lets go to the room and I'll tell you the not so good news."

"Oh boy, here we go."

When they got to the room, Annalise was anxious, "Eve, what is it?"

"Well, the bad news is", she hesitated, "I have to fly back to San Francisco in the morning."

Annalise heart dropped...


	7. I Love You

**_Note: This is the Last Chapter to this story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for the support, the comments, the favs and the follows! I would love to hear your feedback. #TeamAnnaleve #TeamEvallise_**

* * *

 _(Continues where Ch. 6 left off)_

 _"I have to fly back to San Francisco in the morning."_ When Annalise heard those words, all of her excitement left.

"What? I thought you would be here for at least two more days?"

"I thought so too, but Vanessa called and said she was able to get me a position at her job as an In-house Attorney. The job starts in two days, so I have to leave out in the morning. I mean, its not anything major or what I'm used to, but its something to generate income until I pick up clientele and cases."

"Oh, well I guess you gotta do what you gotta do." Tears were in Annalise's eyes.

Eve also was on the verge of tears, trying not to break down. "Look, on the brighter side of things, you're free and in the clear, and to celebrate, I booked us a reservation at the Five Star restaurant downstairs, the reservations are in two hours. So let's get ready and try to enjoy the rest of the night."

"Eve..."

"Annalise, just have fun tonight, don't worry about me." Eve went to her closet to find something to wear.

Annalise was hurting inside, Eve would be leaving her tomorrow, and who knows when they'll see each other again, since she decided to continue her relationship with Vanessa and all. They had a great time this morning, their chemistry is still there. Annalise still feels that connection with her, not just lust over sex, but she deeply cares for Eve with her heart; she was still in love with her. Annalise went inside the bathroom to shed her tears in private.

Eve was in her closet wiping away tears, picking out an outfit. She hated to leave Annalise, she missed her so much during these last few months, and was glad she had the opportunity to see her again, even for a bad circumstance, but now her trip was being cut short. Don't get her wrong, she was glad for the job, but she wished she had more time to spend with Annalise, especially since the important stuff were already taken care of.

* * *

Two hours went by, so the ladies went downstairs to the restaurant. They ate their steaks and wine, laughed, danced, talked, and even cried.

Eve grabbed Annalise's hands at the table, "I'm gonna miss you."

"The feeling is mutual", Annalise responded. "I'm sure you'll do well at the job, and probably end up owning the place. You know how you are, good at everything."

"I really want to get back to my cases, get some clients. California is very different than New York."

"Give it time, it'll come."

"Thanks. Annalise, try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay." They laughed.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

They rubbed each other's hands, while looking into the other's eyes. Annalise leaned over and gave Eve a soft kiss, three loving pecks on the lips.

"I owe you one, a big one. Let me pay for dinner."

"Sure."

Annalise paid for dinner and they walked back to their room, holding hands on the way up.

It was almost midnight when they got back to the room.

"My flight is leaving at 9 am in the morning, I have to get some sleep."

"You better."

Eve went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came back out she got under the covers. Annalise freshened up, then joined her. The ladies faced each other while they laid down, rubbing each other's cheeks, staring into the other's eyes.

"God I'm gonna miss you. I love Annalise", a tear dropped from her eye, and Annalise wiped it away.

"I'm gonna miss you more", Annalise responded,

Eve was hoping to hear, _"I love you too"_ , but Annalise never said it; that hurt Eve. Here was her chance, but she didn't take it. Those words were Eve's dealbreaker.

Annalise kissed Eve on the forehead, "Get some sleep, the morning will be here before you know it."

Eve turned around, and Annalise spooned her all night, holding her tight.

* * *

The next morning, the buzzing alarm woke them up. Eve had two hours before her flight left, she packed up, and so did Annalise.

"So are you gonna be staying with Bonnie now?", Eve asked somberly.

"Yea, seems like it. May stay with Nate sometimes too."

"I thought you two weren't on good terms?"

"You know how we do, besides, he offered me to stay."

"Oh", Hearing that made Eve feel jealous. "Be careful with Nate, you deserve better Annalise. He's a good guy, but not for you, you know?"

Annalise knew Eve was talking out of jealousy, and also genuine concern too; she really cared about her well being.

"I know, and make it work with Vanessa, give her a chance, you deserve love." Annalise said.

"I will, I'll try my best to give my all."

* * *

The ladies sat in the waiting area by the gate of Eve's flight, holding hands not saying anything. Eve had on sunglasses, even though it was a sunny morning, she had them on to hide her teary eyes.

An announcement came over the intercom: _"Flight 105 to San Francisco, Please Board."_

This was it, the moment of truth and dread. Eve grabbed her carry-on bag and stood up.

"Come here", she grabbed Annalise tightly, tears streaming down here face.

Annalise hugged her back tightly, also in tears and very emotional, "Keep in touch Eve, don't be a stranger."

"I love you Annalise", Eve whispered in her ear. She broke the hug and walked slowly to board the plane, she kept looking back at Annalise, waving and blowing kisses. She was almost to the entry door when she heard Annalise say those words, those three magical words, the dealbreaker words.

"I love you too, Eve."

Eve stopped dead in her tracks. "What? What did you say?"

Annalise walked closer, "I said I love you, and I will always love you, and I never stopped loving you, and I'm still in love with you Eve." She said it loud enough, that others stopped to look at the declaration.

Eve dropped her bag and ran back to Annalise, running in her open arms. Annalise hugged Eve, lifting her feet up off the ground.

"You don't know how long I waited to hear those words from you", Eve was crying tears of joy. "You said you're in love with me?", she asked Annalise. (She wanted to clarify and be sure).

"Yes, I am, and I don't want you to leave. I learned over these past few days, even the past few months, that we're meant to be, fate brought us back together for a reason."

Ticket Attendant: _"Ma'am are you on this flight, the plane is taking off shortly."_

"No, I won't be boarding after all", she said, smiling back at Annalise.

* * *

They went to sit down in the waiting chairs to talk.

"Oh my god, I love you so much. So what are you saying, do you want to be together?", Eve questioned.

"Yes, I do. Doing what I should've did twenty years ago, saying what I should've said. I'm ready to commit, to commit to you, Eve Rothlo."

"Like a relationship, move in together, commit?"

"Yes, you flying here for me made me realize I need you in my life, you make me a better person. When you left for Cali to be with Vanessa, I thought I lost you forever. I can't lose you again, not this time. I want us to be together."

"Oh no, Vanessa. I feel so bad, but honestly, I was just lying to myself. I wasn't truly in love with her. I just got with her to get over you, to supress my love and feelings, but the feelings never went away. I'm happiest with you. I have to call her to tell her everything, and explain whats going on, I have to tell her the truth."

"Do you want me there with you when you make the call, for support?"

"Yes, that'll be fine. The good thing is my apartment in New York is still vacant, I can move back there with no problem, which is great. California wasn't for me, I felt incomplete, honestly."

'"You know what, I think I may even move to New York with you, to start over. My house is gone, Wes is dead, I'm sure my job at the school is gone forever. Plus, the students will be happy to have a new professor and be free of me."

"Okay great, but what about Bonnie? The girl is hopeless without you."

"She'll be fine, she has Frank with her now. Besides, I'll just be in NY if she needs me, its only a few hours away. Its her chance to live and be the grown woman that she is."

"Okay, Let me go call Vanessa."

* * *

Eve told Vanessa everything, the complete truth, and Annalise was right by her side for support. It was hard for Eve to do. Vanessa was hurt from what Eve told her, but she said she knew something wasn't right. She even said she had second thoughts also about their relationship, which made it easier. Both admitted to rushing into things. Eve made arrangements to have her stuff packed up and shipped back to NY. It was a mutual, cordial, respectful break up.

"You were strong, honest, and genuine", Annalise told Eve, rubbing her back.

"Thanks Babe". They smiled. They finally get to call each other that again, like they did over twenty years ago before Sam, when things were good.

"Well lets say we spend another night at the Four Seasons. I'll pick up my car tomorrow, and we can drive up to NY to our apartment and adjust to our new life with each other", Annalise suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I was waiting for this moment to happen again, a life with you. I love you Annalise Keating."

"I love you back, Eve Rothlo". They kissed intimately.

Annalise was no longer asking what if? The murder of Wes and her arrest got her to open her eyes to see that life is too short, and it can change at the blink of an eye. She would no longer live in fear or anger, but live life to the fullest, in her truth. Here she was, getting the love of her life back, and to finally say those three words to her was so liberating. A weight truly lifted off of her heart, and allowed her to be full of love, peace, happiness, and truth!

The End


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: FLASH FORWARD**

It's been a year since Annalise moved to New York to start her new life with Eve, and things have been great! A weight has truly been lifted her shoulders since she left the Murder crew behind in Philly, it's the happiest she's ever been. She no longer is worrying about cover ups, murder charges, framing, or DAs trying to take her down, but these days Annalise is spending her time going to the gym to work out, shopping on Fifth Avenue, or spending the weekends in bed with her love. The only connection to crime is defending her new clients in court, yes, she is still a practicing defense lawyer. A few months ago, Annalise and Eve opened up a joint law firm they now own together, and business is booming. The rest of "Sam's Money" came in handy after all.

* * *

"Happy Anniversary!"

Annalise woke up to Eve sitting a tray full of fruit and a mimosa in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?", Annalise said, with a big smile on her face.

"For you being my partner for a whole year now".

Annalise kissed her, "A year of bliss, Happy Anniversary Babe"

Eve sat down on the bed beside Annalise, and they ate off the same tray.

"Open up", Annalise fed Eve a strawberry topped with whipcream

"Mmm, that's sweet, but I rather be tasting you right about now."

"We have the whole day for that, but right now, I want you to close your eyes, because you're not the only one with surprises."

"Oooo, I like surprises". Eve covered her eyes with her hands.

"Keep them closed, no peeking." Annalise got out of bed and went down the hall to get her gift. "Okay, you can look now."

Annalise was holding up two round trip tickets to Paris, France.

Eve became excited, "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking Paris, then yes!"

"Oh my god!" Eve jumped out of the bed, hugged Annalise, then grabbed her face kissing her lips, forehead, and cheeks. "Thanks Babe, you are the best!"

"We deserve this vacation. Our flight is leaving in two days, so you better start packing."

"Packing can wait. I'm about to show you just how much I thank you for these tickets." Eve pushed Annalise down on the bed, then straddled her. " _Now_ , can I get my taste?"

"Oui Oui", Annalise did her best French accent, and opened her legs.

* * *

 ** _In Paris, France..._**

Annalise and Eve had a hotel suite with an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower.

"This is Paradise", Annalise said, looking out the window at the beautiful figure.

Eve came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, "It sure is, we've been waiting for this for so long. It just seems surreal, we finally have our moment."

"And it feels damn good. I felt like I wasted twenty years of my life."

"No need to look in the past while we're here in the present. On another note, I made reservations for us tonight at the Eiffel Rooftop Restaurant. I want you in that sexy red dress." Eve bit her lip.

"Well, since we're making requests, I want you to wear your little black dress, the one I bought for you two weeks ago", Annalise suggested.

"You mean the one with the high split and lace?"

"Yep, and I don't want you wearing any panties"

Eve chuckled, "Babe, not even a thong?"

"None, its easier access for me." Annalise winked.

* * *

The atmosphere of the restaurant was very romantic: The Tower was shining bright, violinists were playing soft music, and the wine and food were great.

"This is perfect Eve, you picked one hell of a restaurant."

"The best for the best", she winked at her.

"You always did have great taste."

"Great taste in women too", Eve added on.

Annalise blushed, "I can't argue with that."

The ladies ate their meals, sipped on their expensive wine, took a bunch of selfies, and did some dancing. After they finished their meals, Eve had something to say.

"I have one more surprise for you."

"Another surprise? Babe, this is enough, everything is nice."

"You couldn't possibly think breakfast in bed would be my only gift? Now, it's your turn to close your eyes."

"Eve, what are you up to?" Annalise didn't like surprises, but she did as she was told.

The waiter placed a covered dish in front of Annalise.

"Okay, you can open them"

Annalise looked down at the covered dish, "What, you got me dessert? I don't get it."

"Well, open it to find out."

Annalise took the lid off, and a two carat diamond ring was shining up at her.

"Oh my god, Eve, what is this?" Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"It's an engagement ring", Eve grabbed Annalise's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Annalise Keating, will you be my trophy wife?"

Annalise was speechless, she hesitated to answer out of shock.

Eve's heart started beating fast, she could not take another rejection. "Well?", her voice cracking.

"Yes!", Annalise answered. "Yes, I will be your trophy wife, and yes I will marry you", she leaned over the table to give Eve a passionate French kiss.

After they came up for air, Eve broke the kiss, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. What took you so long to answer?"

"I was honestly shocked." Annalise stared down at the ring on her finger, with a smile on her face.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect, and you're perfect."

"I wanted to propose the other day at home, but since you surprised me with the Paris tickets, I thought that this would be the much better place to ask you."

"Wow, thank you baby"

Eve began to shed tears, tears of joys. "After two rejected marriage proposals from you in the past, you finally said yes."

"They say third times the charm", Annalise said wiping her cheeks.

"Just letting you know, I don't believe in long engagements."

"I'm not big on waiting either. What do you say, we get married right here in Paris?" Annalise suggested.

"That's a great idea! Theres a chapel on the fifth floor. How about tomorrow, then the rest of the trip can be our honeymoon"

"That's fine with me."

"Wow, I can't believe this is all happening. What difference 20 years make, I remember you were terrified back then and ran off, and now the love of my life is finally going to become my wife. All we need now is some babies!"

"Whoa, Eve slow down, one thing at a time here, and don't you think we're too old to adopt a baby. Plus, we're too focused on our careers, the law firm _is_ our baby."

"Babe, I'm not saying make a decision right now, just think about it, it would make our family complete."

Annalise sighed, "I'll think about it. Are you ready to go back to the room?"

"We can go back, since we have a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks again Eve for this night. I'm still amazed."

"You deserve that, and much more."

* * *

 ** _The next morning_ …**

"Rise and Shine my Bride-to-Be!" Eve pulled back the curtains welcoming a sunshine into the room.

Annalise rose out of the bed, "Good Morning, don't you look radiant."

"That's because I've been up for two hours. I took a run around the plaza, did some sightseeing, and came back to take a shower"

"Sounds like a busy morning." Annalise had a serious look on her face, "Eve sit down for a moment, I have to tell you something."

Eve became nervous, that fear of rejection came back. "What is it Annalise? Do not do this to me."

"Calm down, its not that." She grabbed Eve's hands, "I had time to think overnight about the baby, and I made a decision."

"Okaaayyy?", Eve asked cautiously.

"I want to adopt the baby."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes I'm serious. I thought about all the children I lost from the miscarriages, Baby Sam, and even Wes. I missed out on the opportunity to be a mother the first go round, and I don't want to pass up the chance to feel that type of love again. So, I'll be glad to adopt, because I know that will make you happy."

Eve was crying, "Babe, you already make me happy, you're enough for me, but I know how much you wanted the baby in the past, and how much you cared for Wes. I know you're going to be a great mother. "

Annalise wiped the tears from Eve's eyes and stroked her cheek, "I can't wait to start this journey with you."

"I love you so much", Eve kissed her hand.

"I love you more."

* * *

Annalise and Eve arrived back to the States a happily married couple. As soon as they got back, they filed papers to start the adoption process.

Ten months later they welcomed 1 year old Baby Jordan Wesley Rothlo into their family. He was biracial, with curly black hair, and hazel eyes. Baby Jordan was the light of their lives, he kept them busy and on their toes!

Annalise never imagined she would have a second chance at marriage or motherhood. A year ago, her world was turned upside down, a murder charge, losing her job, losing her house, losing her surrogate son, but when Eve came back into her life, everything changed for the better!

The Rothlo Family Lived Happily Ever After!


End file.
